This invention relates to vehicle cab constructions for vehicles such as farm tractors or the like.
Recent years have seen a vast upsurge in the use of fully enclosed operator stations in farm tractors. At the same time, there has been a trend to larger and larger tractors which, of course, requires the use of larger and larger wheels. In the typical situation, the cab used to fully enclose the operator station will be located between the spaced rear wheels of the tractor and will have one or more side-opening doors. Because of the adjacency of the wheels to the side of the cab, and the fact that the large wheels in use today frequently extend upwardly above the floor of the cab, the wheels frequently obstruct movement of the doors to a fully opened position whereat the operator may easily enter or exit the cab. As a consequence, the operator must squeeze through an opening considerably smaller in size than was intended by the designer of the cab structure.